


L'Incertitude Cosplayienne

by Jainas



Series: Obscur Echange [8]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Comic-Con, Communauté : obscur échange, Cosplay, Friendship, Geek Love, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Raj can't talk to girls... or does he?, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils sont des génies -ou du moins des gens exceptionnellement intelligents avec des niveaux de spécialisation fort élevés dans leurs domaines spécifiques - et ils savent reconnaître une situation de crise quand ils en voient une : la Comicon 2010 est très mal partie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Incertitude Cosplayienne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlecoypu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littlecoypu).



> Fic écrite dans le cadre d'obscur_echange , sur un prompt de littlecoypu : "J'aimerais beaucoup lire du Raj/Howard. Pas forcément quelque chose de très long, ni même forcément de complètement romantique mais plein de subtext. Quelque chose de mignon, avec peut être la mention du déguisement de Thor pour Raj et de Robin des Bois/Peter Pan pour Howard."  
> Notes : Amitié ou pré-slash on le lit comme on veut. Warning pour références geeks à gogo !

La Comicon 2010 est très mal partie.  
C'est une constatation dure à avaler, mais ils sont des génies -ou du moins des gens exceptionnellement intelligents avec des niveaux de spécialisation fort élevés dans leurs domaines spécifiques - et ils savent reconnaître une situation de crise quand ils en voient une : on est déjà à la mi-Mai et les costumes ne sont pas prêts.  
Mais même ainsi ce n'est pas le point le plus inquiétant, loin de là. Raj sait qu'il ira en Thor (il base son cosplay sur les images promotionnelles du design du costume dans l'adaptation de Branagh prévue pour 2011), Howard de son côté hésite encore entre Peter Pan ou Robin des bois versions Russel Crow, mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre, il a déjà commencé à prospecter les accessoires sur internet et il possède d'ors et déjà les collants verts.  
Non, le vrai problème c'est Léonard, qui depuis que Penny l'a largué alterne des phases de dépression avec celles d'hyperactivité et perd de vue les choses importantes de la vie comme les soirées marathon  _Battlestar Galactica_  pourtant prévues depuis une éternité. Le vrai problème c'est Sheldon, qui a entamé une… ils ne savent pas exactement quoi avec Amy Farrah Fowle, le blind date que Raj et Howard regrettent amèrement de lui avoir organisé. Raj pense que c'est un rituel complexe de séduction Vulcaine, Howard craint qu'il n'ait été remplacé par un double robotique mal programmé, mais l'un dans l'autre ils observent l'évolution de la situation à distance prudente, avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ni Sheldon ni Léonard n'ont accordé plus de cinq minutes d'intérêt à la Comicon qui vient. Normalement à cette époque de l'année Sheldon est en train de polir préemptivement ses oreilles de Vulcain et d'apporter de mineures améliorations à son costume de Spock.  
Pas cette année.  
La Comicon 2010 est très mal partie.   
  
\---  
  
« Mec, ils nous ont abandonné. J'ai l'impression d'être comme le personnage secondaire d'une série entre deux saisons : je flotte dans le vide et il se passe rien… » gémit Raj étalé sur le canapé de Léonard et Sheldon (à distance raisonnable de la place de ce dernier toutefois, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est entré en Pon Farr qu'il a perdu ses tendances à l'obsession.) « Pourquoi le héros n'est jamais un indien jeune et sémillant qui se ferait toutes les nanas ?  
\- Il y a le Docteur Suresh dans  _Heroes_ , » rappelle charitablement Howard qui est sur sa part en train de surfer sur le portable de Leonard à la recherche des dernières infos sur le passage de Loeb à la tête du département créatif de Marvel (si un des onglets de Firefox est ouvert sur Meetic, c'est totalement un hasard.)  
« C'est bien la seule innovation de cette série. Ils ont piqué tout le reste à  _X-men_. Et même là, c'est qu'un co-héros. Et il a pas de vrai pouvoir. Et il se fait même pas de filles.  
\- Au moins il est beau gosse. Et c’est un scientifique ! Si ça peut te réconforter, je crois pas non plus qu'il y ai beaucoup de héros qui soient de sémillants jeunes juifs.  
\- Génial, on est condamné tous les deux… C'est de la discrimination de minorités. »  
  
La discussion est interrompue par la sortie de Léonard de sa chambre (émersion serait un mot plus juste cela dit. Comme un grizzli pas très grand qui émergerait de sa caverne après six mois de réclusion. En tout cas c'est l'impression qu'il donne.) Il est mal rasé et a l'air encore plus abattu qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui est un exploit mineur.  
« Quoi de neuf? » demande Howard dans un élan enthousiasme parfaitement artificiel.  
« Ma mère arrive après-demain. Elle va rester une semaine.  
\- Je suis tellement déprimé que je n'ai même pas regardé le nouvel épisode de  _The IT Crowd_  », annonce Raj à la cantonade. « Et si la mère de Léonard vient, Sheldon va être encore plus bizarre que d'habitude et elle va passer son temps a dire que Howard et moi on est un ertzatz de couple homosexuel.  
\- Et elle va forcément faire des commentaires d'autant plus insultants qu'ils sont fondés sur le fait que Penny et moi on a rompu et sur mon incapacité chronique à avoir une relation.  
\- … Ça vous dit de fuir vers le Mexique ?  
\- Et lui donner des arguments pour sa théorie sur ma tendance infantile à éviter les responsabilités ? Non merci. » Et sur ces mots péremptoires Léonard quitte l'appartement, probablement pour aller pleurer sur le paillasson de Penny.   
  
Howard tripote le col de sa chemise jaune moutarde et fixe la porte en se mordillant la lèvre.  
« … T'as raison cela dit. Sheldon va être insupportable et elle a beau dire qu'elle ne veut pas déranger, y'aura aucun moyen de se faire un marathon Xena tant qu'elle sera là. Et puis pour l'instant, il n'y a pas une seule fois quand elle visitait où elle a pas fait des sous entendus sur notre relation supposée. Sous-entendus dont nous n'avons rien à faire, bien sûr, parce que nous sommes des hommes modernes et confortables avec notre virilité… Mais peut -être qu'il serait bon de déplacer notre territoire de chasse pour une semaine… Voir de nouveaux horizons tu sais...  
\- Chez toi ?  
\- … Y'a ma mère.  
\- Chez moi alors.  
\- Vendu !   
\- Ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'ici de toute façon. »   
  
\---   
  
Il y a de bonnes raisons pour lesquelles ils ne traînent habituellement pas chez Raj. L'appartement est petit, une seule pièce qui fait chambre et salon, loin de l'université dans un des quartiers les moins… glamour de Passadena. Aucune chance d'y tenir confortablement à quatre, et en plus le canapé est à moitié défoncé et grince, ce qui explique qu'au bout d'une demi-heure de torture sur un ressort cassé, Howard rejoigne Raj sur le lit pour regarder la télé.  
« Il nous faut un plan, » annonce-t-il en piochant dans le sac de chips.  
« Un plan pour quoi ?  
\- Faire revenir Sheldon et Leonard du bon côté de la Force et les motiver pour la Comicon.  
\- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Leonard ne veut pas en entendre parler, il avait convaincu Penny venir avec lui et la négociation était bien avancée pour le costume de Supergirl.  
\- Vraiment ? » fait Howard. « Supergirl ? Hummm… Penny a les jambes pour… et, tu sais… » Il mime une poitrine abondante. « C'est une perte tragique pour l'art ancestral du cosplay.  
\- J'espère qu'il y aura des filles en costume de Power Girl cette année, » murmure rêveusement Raj. « Et puis… hé ! On ne parle pas comme ça de la copine d'un pote !  
\- Ils ne sont plus ensembles, » proteste Howard.  
« Même. Le bro-code est formel, mec. C'est une ex, elle est hors limite.  
\- Mais je suis frustré ! Ça faire des mois que j'ai pas tiré un coup…  
\- C'est pas une excuse. Et Penny est cool.  
\- Tu dis ça parce que t'arrives a avoir des filles. D'ailleurs je comprends pas comment tu fais, tu peux même pas leur parler !  
\- C'est ce qu'on appelle le sex-appeal, petit homme blanc.  
\- Haha…  
\- Dis, » fait soudain Raj, « Pourquoi t'as pas dit que tu avais rompu avec Bernadette ? »  
Howard s'agite un peu et tire un oreiller jusqu'à lui.  
« Je ne sais pas… Ce n'était pas très important tu sais.  
\- Quoi ? C'était ta première copine sérieuse depuis vachement longtemps et vous aviez l'air plutôt bien… Je suis ton meilleur pote, je reviens pas que tu m'en ais pas parlé !  
\- C'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat… » proteste Howard avec un regard fuyant. « On a rompu a l'amiable, y'a pas grand chose à dire…  
\- Tu veux dire que vous avez décidé de rompre tous les deux ? Elle t'as pas largué ?!  
\- Hé !  
\- Désolé ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
\- Pourquoi ce serait pas moi qui aurais rompu, hein ?  
\- Je suis sûr que tu peux tout à fait être celui qui rompt si tu veux, » tente de l'apaiser Raj l'air vaguement inquiet, les mains tendues devant lui comme s'il était en train de négocier avec quelqu'un susceptible de faire quelque chose d'impulsif ou violent voir les deux. « Je pensais juste pas que tu aurais envie, tu sais…  
\- Hé bien non. On a décidé tous les deux.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ho ben, tu sais, les trucs habituels…  
\- Le sexe était pourri ?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin je veux dire, il était normal.  
\- Elle voulait t'épouser ?  
\- Non !  
\- Elle a rencontré ta mère et elle l'a appréciée ?  
\- Tu as pété un câble !  
\- Elle a découvert qu’elle était lesbienne et virée sa cuti ?  
\- Raj…  
\- Tu es sûr que ce n'étais pas une affaire d'éjaculation précoce ?  
\- Raj !  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Je savais que tu serais comme ça… Ça ne collait pas, c'est tout. À part détester nos mères on avait pas grand-chose en commun.  
\- C'est parce que vous ne passiez pas assez de temps ensemble ? Il fallait le dire, on aurait pu… Je sais pas, annuler nos soirées du jeudi soir, ou…  
\- Non ! Laisse tomber. Ca ne marchait pas et on a rompu, c'est tout.  
\- D'accord, » cède Raj d'un air peu convaincu. « Mais j'aurais quand même aimé que tu me le dises, tu sais, pas deux mois après. On a un problème de communication.  
\- Mais c'est toi aussi, tu veux toujours qu'on “parle de nos sentiments”, tout ça…   
\- …  
\- …  
\- Bon, alors, ce plan pour faire repasser Léonard et Sheldon du Côté Lumineux ? »   
  
\---   
  
Au final, le seul plan ayant la moindre chance de réussite sur lequel ils se mettent d'accord n'est ni très complexe, ni très ambitieux.  
« La simplicité est une force, » insiste Raj. « C'est bien connu, les plans en plus de trois phases n'ont qu'une chance infime de fonctionner. Là c'est simple et évident.  
\- C'est tellement simple et évident qu'on peut à peine qualifier ça de plan, » réplique Howard, qui est en faveur d'un montage excessivement complexe et retors.  
« Mais ça marchera. Ose me dire que si on se fait une soirée rétrospective des cosplays de l'année dernière puis qu'on mentionne mine de rien que John Gayran a déclaré que cette année c'est lui qui gagnerait le premier prix du cosplay de Spock, ça ne va pas mettre Sheldon sur le sentier de la guerre…  
\- Ben…  
\- Ha, tu vois ! »  
Gayran est le rival absolu de Sheldon en ce qui concerne Spock. Outre le fait qu'il le slash avec le Capitaine Kirk (le jour où il a découvert ça, Sheldon est devenu tout blanc, puis tout rouge et a failli mourir sur place d'indignation), il possède une dédicace de Leonard Nimoy de plus que Sheldon et est l'heureux propriétaire du tricodeur utilisé dans la série originale  _Star Trek_  par Spock. Le mépris entre eux est mutuel, et il n'y a absolument aucune chance que Sheldon laisse passer le défit. Une fois qu'il sera revenu à la raison, Léonard n'aura pas d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement.  
« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, » convient finalement Howard.  
«Tu vas voir, ça va marcher. »   
  
\---   
  
Et ça marche effectivement. Ça marche même tellement bien qu'en parallèle de l'engouement nouvellement retrouvé de Sheldon, Raj parvient à convaincre Léonard que non, chaque fille costumée en Supergirl ne lui rappellera pas Penny, et qu'au contraire c'est l'occasion rêvée pour rencontrer des geekettes bien faites de leur personne et de retrouver confiance en lui-même. Il n'est peut-être pas frémissant de motivation, mais il a commencé à travailler sur son costume et c'est largement plus que ce à quoi s'attendait Howard. Les billets sont réservés pour San Francisco, et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.  
  
« Je me rends, tu es doué. » Annonce-t-il, étalé sur le lit de Raj, tête à l'envers sur le rebord du lit.  
« C'était un Batman Gambit classique… » répond modestement Raj, appuyé à ses côtés. «Mais oui, je suis doué. Il était temps que tu le reconnaisses.  
\- Ça te dit de sortir draguer ?  
\- … Nan. La flemme. Et puis j'ai une présentation tôt demain. Si je suis obligé de boire pour lever une fille, je risque d'avoir la gueule de bois demain matin, c'est pas une bonne idée.«  
Un silence confortable s'installe, uniquement rompu par la petite musique irritante de l'ordinateur resté ouvert sur la page Pacman de google. Howard fini par se lever et aller couper le son, avant de reprendre sa place. Leurs têtes se touchent.  
  
« … Tu as déjà fait des expériences pour tester si tu pouvais parler aux filles dans certaines circonstances ? » demande soudain Howard, sorti de nul part. « Par exemple si elles sont la pièce d'a côté et que la porte est ouverte… Ou au téléphone… Ou alors par visioconférence- Attend, ça ça marche, tu discutes toujours avec tes parents sur Skype…  
\- C'est ma mère ! Elle compte pas pour une fille !  
\- Oh, et les travestis, tu peux parler aux travestis ? Si je mettais une robe et une perruque, tu pourrais encore me parler ?  
\- Je…  
\- Et les transsexuels ? Dans un sens ou dans l'autre ils sont forcément des femmes à un moment donné…  
\- Howard…  
\- Non non, attend. Et les petites filles ? Tu peux parler aux petites filles ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'on en ait croisé une de suffisamment près depuis que je te connais… Il faudrait en trouver une et tenter l'expérience.  
\- Tu es glauque mec. Tu devrais changer de position, le sang te remonte dans le cerveau.  
\- Et il faudrait mettre en place un protocole expérimental… Évidemment, il risque d'être faussé puisque le sujet serait au courant, mais ça permettrait d'établir une base de donnée claire des cas dans lesquels tu peux ou ne peux pas communiquer verbalement avec un membre du sexe féminin et de déterminer si ton mutisme a une composante sexuelle…  
\- Oh mon Dieu, » gémit Raj. « Tais-toi, on dirait un mélange de Sheldon et de la mère de Léonard.  
\- Ok. Mais pense-y, je suis sûr que ça pourrait t'être utile.  
\- À peu près aussi utile qu’un ulcère a l’estomac. Que je risque d’attraper si tu continues à divaguer comme ça.  
\- Oh bon, soit pas comme ça, je disais ça pour aider… Tu pourras pas toujours compter sur l'alcool tu sais.  
\- ...  
\- Tu t'es jamais dit que puisque tu peux pas parler aux femmes, peut-être que tu devrais essayer les hommes ? T'y as déjà pensé ?  
\- … Peut-être.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et rien. On peut changer de conversation, s'il te plaît ?  
\- J'dis ça, j'dis rien, c'était juste une idée, peut-être que ça te simplifierait la vie… Vraiment rien ?  
\- Laisse tomber Howard.  
\- D'accord. » Cède finalement Howard sans plus discuter. « Ça te dit de rerereregarder l'intervention de Stephen Hawkins sur Ted.com ? Je ne m'en lasse jamais. Et ensuite tu me diras ce que tu penses des améliorations que j’ai apportées à mon costume. »

 

 


End file.
